Mixed, Stired, and Served.
by Emmy Scribe Protra
Summary: I've got gender blending, reincartion, God, and fate here! This has GOT to have the most fandoms together EVER.
1. Zedira Spryte and Terra Brand’s Dorm Roo...

Scene 1- Zedira Spryte and Terra Brand's Dorm Room.

Withoutwarning there was a loud slam downstairs. Followed by the sound of someone noisely running up the stairs. After another door slam, a young woman entered the room. Her name was Zedira. Zed to her friends. Zed's hair was a dark vivid green. Her eyes were as a clear, sunny, blue sky. Zed's skin was a olive-brown color. Zed was wearing old, dirty, blue jeans. She also sported a red long sleaved t-shirt, green sneackers, and purple socks. Her beloved jacket was flung over one sholder, along with her sword. The other arm was holding her army backpack, flute case, and books. Zed ran in to her room. Seconds later the sounds of books being hurled on a desk, back pack tossed on bed, flute thrown after backpack,and sword gently placed on the wall were heard. Zed then walked over to Terra's room. She stood there in front of Terra, panting slightly, grinning broadly, jacket still over one sholder. Zed glanced around the room as she panted for breath. 

Terra was sitting Indian style three feet above her freshly made bed. Terra was wearing faded blue jeans and a sweater. Her sweater is a faded green. A yin/yang symbol had been stitched on the front. The back had the image of a naked flaming person. The only one who thought the human was female was Terra. No one else could see any obvious female traits. Terra herself was very feminine. Her light green hair flowed down to her waist. Her right then closed eyes were a warm, energetic, faintly glowing green. Her skin was a smooth, creamy, pale white. Terra was also barefooted.

Terra and Zed were complete opposites. Terra was calm and collected. She could sit and ponder for days. Her patience was virtually limitless. Zed, on the other hand, never stopped moving. She was fast, strong, and eternally restless. This annoyed many, many, many teachers. 

"Hola, Mondo!" Zed called out at Terra.

"Hello, Zed" Terra replied. Terra was so used to her bouncing dorm mate that she could still meditate through almost _anything_. 

Zed laughed. She had something that would even shock Terra. But, she had a job to do first. 

"Well, foolsball practice was intersecting, today!" she said. 

Terra frowned slightly. She knew how Zed felt about football. The active girl had declared war on the _entire_ football team. Already Zed had ruined four different games. The only football player Zed could stand was Locke. And that was because Locke hated the football team even more then Zed!

"What did you do?" Terra finally asked.

Zed simply ignored Terra's well earned suspicion. Her job wasn't done yet.

"Mr. W brought his daughter by. Cute little girl. Really sweet."

"Zed, what did you-"Terra to ask.

"Marlene." Zed practically sang out.

"What?" Terra asked. The floating woman was to the outside calm. Inside she was seething. Zed could be so _annoying_! 

"Mr. W's daughter's name is Marlene." Zed said. She was grinning like that cat who got the cream.

"MisterWallace's daughter's name is Marlene." Terra corrected Zed, absently. _When will Zedira get to the point_ Terra thought. 

"Anyway, Marlene asked every female there if her dad was dating anyone. It was sooooooo funny." Zed giggled from the memory, "She really wantsMr. Wallace to fall in love. I don't know why. Yet."

Terra smiled inwardly at that. Yet another of Zed's strangeness. She knew pretty much all secrets of the students, teachers, and citizens. It was like magic. But, Zed wasn't magically strong enough to light a candle!Ah, well. Back To Zed's report.

"Then in manual Labor, Cid-" 

"Heavy Machinery, Zed."

"Whatever! Anyway, Cid cussed at Scar head!"

"Captain Highwind reprimanded Seifer Almasy." 

"Yea, yea, yea."

"Proper names are a sign of respect, Zedira Spryte!"

Zed sighed, "Do you want today's update or not?"

"Yes, please" Terra murmured. 

"Nothing note while in the rest of my classed. There are three late comers. Locke & Celes, Cloud & Tifa & Aries, and Ryu & Nina are the couple up for the King and Queen." Zed though further for a second. "S." she added.

"So, two more couples to find. Anything on the teacher pairs?"

"Cid & Shera refused the position."

Terra laughed silently. _Of course. They only won for six years in a row. _"I see" she said.

"Someone entered Silk and Aloisa." Zed said.

Terra felt herself rise half a foot. She could feel the smile start on her face. "They would _never_ date! What happened to the person?"

"I don't know." Terra couldn't see the puzzled frown on Zed's faces. As if the young woman had encountered a not possible fact. Like the sky and earth had switched colors.Zed shook off her momentary calm. "I'm looking for any other dating teachers. I think Prof. Snape is dating someone."

"Good! Who?"

"Don't know yet." Zed turned and stared at Terra, "Edgar really wants to go to the ball with you."

Terra sank a foot, "I knew that."

"He, ah, was boosting about youat football practice."

Terra sank even more. Zed _never_ said football. Only once had she said football instead of foolsball. And that had been when Locke almost died. "What did he say." Terra almost didn't recognize her voice. It was calm and steady. She, on the other hand, was in turmoil.

"He, um, was boosting about, err, you giving him the goods last night. Twice."

Dimly Terra began to understand Fujin's one word sentences. They worked so very well.

Terra wasn't aware of her body landing on the bed. Or Zed backing up against the wall in fear. Or her eyes snapping open. Or her legs making her stand up. Or her feet moving her out the room, down the stairs, through the dorm door, and down the street. She was aware of the pure, growing, fiery,- "RAGE!" the glowing woman screamed at the top of her lungs. Still screaming she charged down the street. Toward an idiotic male named Edgar.

Zed blinked at the Terra shaped hole in their door. _Well, I guess she finally got pissed._ Unbidden a laugh started at the pit of Zed's stomach. It bloomed up her chest, through her throat, and out her mouth. Shaking Zed fell on the bed, still laughing like a manic. _Oh man, Edgar. You are such a schmuk, it's not funny! Terra is proud of her virginity. If you wanted an easy lay, well, Terra is definitely not it!You should have gotten' a hooker! They, at least, are not Sorceress in training!_ Still giggling, Zed walked after Terra. After all, someone, would have to call 911. Edgar's friendswere too fussy to do anything but run.

So once Zed had gotten out of the dorm, she started running. Terra was _fast_ when she was enraged.


	2. The Street

Scene 2- The Street.

Celes and Locke were walking down the street toward Terra and Zed's dorm. Celes had short cropped blond hair. Her icy blue eye's glared at any who dared enter her path. She was wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt, black jeans, and gray cowboy boots. Locke was wearing black jeans, long sleeved blue t-shirt, white tiennes shoes, and white socks. His messy hair tumbled every which way. 

Locke had informed Celes of Edgar's … boost about Terra. They were hurring so they could help Zed keep Terra under control. Well, Locke was. Celes was going to help Terra beat up Edgar.

Niether of them expected for Terra to come charging past them. Glowing like a light bulb, and screaming at the top of her voice. Followed by Zed running at top speed. They glanced at each other. With out a word they turned and followed.

Half a hour later they had calmed Terra down, sent Edgar to the hospital, and were going back to their dorms. Locke had went in the opposite direction to the male dorms. The sky was heavy with gray snow clouds. A northern wind blew icy sharp gusts. Terra had snagged shoes, socks, and a coat at Edgar's dorm. Celes had taken hat, gloves, and scarf out of her back pack.Zed had mearly put on her jacket. The cold didn't seem to faze her. Despite the freezing temperture, the three girls were running back and forward on the sideway, laughing, chasing each other, and generally having agood time.

"What do you ladies think the museum will be like?" Terra asked.

Celes giggled, "Interseting, with Zedira there!" 

All three clospased into laughter then. Zed's dislike of museums was well known.

"Here's my stop!" Celes said.

"WHERE?!" A voice yelled. The voice belonged to a round bundle of clothes.

"Hello Fujian!" Zed hollared, "We were helping Terra beat up Edgar!"

Fuijan grinned visiously. "WHY?"

"He told the football team that he scored me. Twice!" Terra complanded. 

"Yea! We can't let boys run around spreadin' those type of lies!" Zed said.

"GOOD! EDGER! UGLY!" Fuijan said.

"NOW HE IS!" Terra screeked.

All four girl collabised laughing. Zed glanced around happily. Here were her bestest friends. They were the scrouge of the the OTHERS. They ruled the books and had the looks. They were the Female Four. Nothing could tear them apart. Nothing at all.

"Hey, gals I'm goning for a walk!" Zed finally got out.

"Okay, see ya in potions!" Celes said as she walked into her dorm.

"FUN!" Fuijan said following Celes.

"Be careful, Zedira. The steets can be dangerous tonight." Terra said. Both girls looked up. Then moon was almost full. Just five more days. Zedira shuddered at a thought. Before she could finger out why it was gone. She frowned at the moon. _Why does she scare me? **I'm** not a werewolf. So why this unease? Ah, well._ Zed blinked at Terra. 

"I'm going. Ya know. To think."

Terra smiled slightly. "I see. Well, Lady blest."

"Lady blest." Zed said back. With that the green haired girls turned and joged away from each other.

I still don't own the characters. In case you are wondering. Zed is from Wild ARMs, Terra – FF6/3, Celes- FF6/3, Fuijan- FF8. This crossover is about my fav character(and LEAST fav) in a REALLY weird collage.


	3. 

Scene 3- Fathers and Blind Boys

Scene 3- Fathers and Blind Boys.

Zed breathed in the icy air. It felt good to expand her lungs. Her senses were being hyper tonight. She could hear her blood flowing through her veins, hear her heart beat, hear her feet pound the pavement. The chilly air kept Zed from overheating. 

Her now extremely sensitive hearing caught the noise of someone walk towards her. Zed slowed down and started panting for breath. When the footsteps got close enough she straighten up. She had recognized the footsteps.

It was Steelbeak Spryte. Her adopted father and janitor of the local grade school. He was wearing his normal clothes, plus a multi-colored stocking cap Zed had made last Christmas. Steelbeak was one of the Avian people. The Avains were huge sentient birds. Steelbeak was a rooster. His name sake glinted in the street lights. He had a tired depressed expression.

"Hey Dad." she whispered. She knew that look. He's latest attempt to get a girl had failed miserably.

He glanced up and grinned weakly at her. " 'Ello Zeddy-goil. Hows yourse' friends."

"They're alright. Who was she?"

Steelbeak laughed. "Youse knows me too well, kiddo." he teased.

"Who was she?" Zed repeated.

Her father sighed and rubbed his metal beak. "What does it matta?" he asked back.

"Father!" Zed yelled, "Why do you keep seeing Ammonia?" 

"Moni's da only one whose can stand being round youse." was the answer.

Zed blinked back tears. Like always her dad was thinking about her. "Dad. You don't have to get me a mom. I'm happy with just you."

Zed barely kept the tears from falling as her father hugged her tight.

"Its okay, kiddo. I'll be al-right." With that he lightly kissed her check. Then he resumed walking to the grade school. "I still gotta clean da schoo' though. See youse laterrr."

"Later dad." Zed whispered as her father faded from sight. Sighing she lend against the wall. Who was she kidding? She desperately wanted a mother. Always had, always would.

With another deep sigh, Zed started jogging again. She hadn't gotten more then five steps when she saw The Boy. He was dressed in a simple pants, belt, long sleeve shirt, plus an over coat. He was color coded in brown. He had brown hair, matching his brown clothes. The only color was his green hat, red gloves, pale skin, and pink eyes. 

Zed blinked at him. She hadn't noticed the boy till now.

"Hello. I'm Zed. Who are you?" she said.

The boy looked up and gazed at Zed. 

"Dite. The new botanist teacher would be good for him." The buy said. He had a nice tenor voice. Soft and smooth sounding. It made Zed's back tingle. Zed vaguely noticed Dite wasn't looking directly at her. He was looking in the direction of her voice.

"Huh?" the green haired woman said. Dite grinned in response. 

"Professor Regina Bushroot. She's nice. Just arrived today. Along with Mr. Lilium , Ms. Xelgara Rivel, and me.My full name is Apadites St. Centuria. Silly name, right? Regina would probably like your dad. Want to put them together? Whatta say, Zeddy-goil?"

She flushed in anger. _How dare he. How bloody dare he. The BASTRED!_

"Don't mock my fatha's ac-cent!" Zed half screamed her own accent coming out, "Just because he's an A-vi-an doesn't mean youse…youse… joiks can mock him wheneva youse pleese! 

Dite blinked and seemed to shrink farther into his over coat, "I wasn't. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm blind."

Zed blinked as her righteous anger left as swiftly as it had come. Shame slunk in to replace her anger.

"I-I apologies for screaming. Would you like for me to walk you to your dorm?"Zed whispered. She stared down at her neon green sneakers. 

"Okay." Dite cheerfully said. He bounded up and waved a hand in Zed's general direction, "I'll like that very much, m'lady. And I'm sure you're a very beautiful Avian."

Zed couldn't help it. She laughed. Still laughing she grabbed Dite's arm and started leading him to the boy's dorms. "I'm not an Avian. Dad adopted me. Now what were you saying about these new teachers, again?" 

"Regina and Lilium? Oh, they're very nice, They grew up together. Reg is, as I said, teaching botany. Lil is teaching photography 101."

"Neato!"

"Yup! Oh and when Lil met Seifer she…"

Much later, Zed had finally gotten back to her dorm. Snow was just beginning to fall as she went inside. Dite was a boy after her own heart. He knew so many things already. Like how Regina had become part plant. Zed sighed and leaned against the wall. A silly smile adorned her mouth as she thought of Dite. He was so nice, and sweet, and polite, and cute, and, wait a minute! What was she THINKING?! She was Zedira Spryte, tom girl, resident oddball, and firm feminist. Why was she mooning over a boy? A cute boy, true, but STILL just a boy. Shaking her head, Zed continued to her room. Maybe the snow would mean no trip to the museum! 

[A/n- uuuhhh. Sorry for not updating sooner. Busy with other stuff. Anyways, please be nice and review! Pwease?]


End file.
